


You're Just My Type

by witchgrassi



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cute, Gay, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, Humor, Levi Schmitt/Nico Kim - Freeform, M/M, Schmico, my type saint motel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchgrassi/pseuds/witchgrassi
Summary: Schmitt is not gay. He is definitely not gay. Except he totally is, he just needs a little help figuring it out.





	You're Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has been on Grey's Anatomy for probably a collective two and a half minutes of screen time, yet I'm already so in love

Schmitt wasn’t gay. Sure, his heart seemed to race every time Dr. Kim looked at him and sure, he felt like he was going to pass out every time he winked at him during a surgery, but that was all normal right? Most people get nervous around their bosses, so he wasn’t really gay, he was just nervous. There was no way he was gay. 

Except… he might be. There was a moment at Joe’s… He was with the other interns talking about Qadri’s new dog when Dr. Kim sat down next to him and offered him a beer. There was a moment when their hands touched, and he caught himself wishing that he would have kept it there.

But then the hand was gone, and he was alone with a free beer and a gnawing pit in his stomach. 

“What was that about?” 

He had jumped slightly, startled out of his thoughts. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and felt a blush crawl across his face at Helm’s stare.

“Dr. Kim bought me a beer. He said that he was glad I got sprung,” he said nervously. Helm raised an eyebrow at him and he hurried to finish his statement, only just realizing how weird that sounded, “sprung from the moon spa, I mean. Sprung from the hyperbaric chamber I was in. With Jackson. With Jackson and a patient. Earlier today.” 

“It was just a question, Glasses. No need to freak out on me,” she paused as she took a sip from her own drink. She stared at him over the rim of her glass. There was a weird glint in her eyes that made him feel oddly exposed, like she could see what he was thinking.

“I know, it’s just weird. Not bad weird, just weird,” he said, looking around nervously. “Why do you think he did that?” he asked, his voice low against the dull buzz of voices drifting through the bar. He wasn’t sure why he was whispering.

“Oh no, if I had to figure that one out on my own, so do you. Good luck, Glasses.” She turned away from him, the smirk still on her face as she began talking to Qadri and Wilson.  


He stared down at the beer in his hand and watched as the beads of water slowly slid down the bottle. He didn’t even like beer, but that didn’t stop him from drinking it all anyways. 

He was surprised when he found that the taste wasn’t as bad as he remembered. 

~~~

He felt like he was going to pass out. Dr. Kim had just walked into the intern's lounge and pulled off his shirt. Schmitt stuttered out a response about the fellow’s lounge being on the third floor, trying hard not to do something stupid like stare at the other man's chest.

“You kickin’ me out?” He asked. Schmitt swallowed, unable to stop his stupid brain from letting his eyes from sliding down the other man’s torso. Holy mother of abs, he thought. He looked back up and met Kim’s gaze. 

“No,” he said.

“Cool,” he said, giving Schmitt a small smile. He stared at him, unsure of what to do with his face and his body and his everything when Karev stormed in and started yelling at Roy. 

He let out a sigh of relief as Kim’s attention turned to Roy and Karev. He focused on shoving all his dirty scrubs into his backpack, so he could go home and do some much-needed laundry.

He tuned everything out, hoping that if he ignored Dr. Kim long enough that he would just go take a shower, so Schmitt could leave without doing anything embarrassing. But, of course, he spoke too soon.

He felt someone tap on his shoulder and he jumped. He let out a string of curses as his head connected with the top of his locker. 

“Ow,” he groaned. He screwed his eyes shut at the pain and let his head rest against the door of his locker as he tried to rub the pain away.

The same hand closed around his wrist and tugged him out of his locker. He opened his eyes when his hand was pulled away from his head. He gulped as he met Dr. Kim’s gaze, a half-concerned, half-amused smile on his face. 

“Let me look at that,” he said, tugging Schmitt closer. “Are you always this clumsy?” He used two fingers to prod at the top of his head, probably making sure he hadn’t accidentally cracked his skull open.

“Pretty much. I was a clumsy kid and now I’m a clumsy adult,” he said, only half joking. 

“I guess I’ll have my hands full making sure you don’t maim yourself while you’re on my service tomorrow,” he said, his hand still resting against Schmitt’s hair. 

“Your…your service?” he squeaked out, his cheeks burning, “I’m supposed to be working the pit with Dr. Hunt tomorrow.” Kim smiled and let his hand drop down to Schmitt’s shoulder. 

“Webber said I could steal an intern for a surgery, so I chose you. I hope that's okay,” he squeezed his shoulder gently before finally walking towards the bathroom.  


Schmitt stood there, staring towards the bathroom until he heard the shower start and finally jolted back to reality. He quickly shoved the rest of his dirty scrubs into his backpack and practically sprinted out of the intern’s lounge. 

He was power-walking towards the elevator when he hip-checked a medicine cart and went sprawling out on the floor. 

“For God’s sakes, Blood Bank, watch where you’re going.”

He stood back up slowly, clutching his backpack to his chest. Helm was staring at him, that same strange expression she had at Joe's on her face. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but Schmitt caught her by the elbow. 

“Please,” he said, “I don’t know what to do. I think,” he lowered his voice and looked around to see if anyone was listening, “I think I might be gay, and I don’t know what to do about that and Kim wants me on his service tomorrow and I think he might want to – mmf.” He stopped talking as Helm put her hand over his mouth. 

“I’ll help you if you cover my overnight shift,” she said, giving him a calculated glance. Schmitt nodded his head frantically, willing to do anything to not make a fool of himself in front of Kim tomorrow.

“Good. Ask Dr. Grey for the charts. I’m going home,” she said. She walked away and disappeared around the corner before he could ask how this what supposed to be helping him. He let out a frustrated sigh and stared down at his bag of dirty laundry. This had better be worth it, he thought.

~~~

“Hey Dr. Grey, I switched shifts with Dr. Helm, she told me to ask you for the charts,” he said, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. 

“You do realize that you can just get the charts from the nurse’s station? There was no need for you to come all the way down here to ask me for them,” she said. She was staring at him with an exasperated look on her face. 

“Well, I just thought,” he trailed off, “I guess I wasn’t thinking. I’ll just go. Grab those charts. Bye.” He walked out of the room, bumping his shoulder on the doorway as he went. He could have sworn that he heard Dr. Grey mutter something about how clumsy he was, but he didn’t bother asking her about it. 

He had just finished checking up on Dr. Grey’s patients when he noticed a familiar name. Cece Covin. He had forgotten all about her in the franticness of trying to save Nisha. He felt pity course through him and grabbed her chart before going to check on her.

“Cece? It’s Dr. Schmitt, I’m just coming to check your vitals really quick before I let you go back to sleep,” he said. He flipped on the light and made a note in her chart that her blood pressure was slightly elevated, but her heart rate seemed stable, for now at least.

“You were Nisha’s doctor, right?” she asked. Her voice was small and almost inaudible. He chewed on his lip, not wanting to upset her further but also not wanting to avoid her question.

“I was. I was on Dr. Avery’s service. He was her doctor, I was just assisting. Just assisting Dr. Avery,” he said, avoiding looking her in the eyes. She made a tutting sound at his response.

“I’m not gonna break if you talk about Nisha. I’m not fragile, you know,” she said. He hurried to explain that he knew that, but he didn’t want to upset her, but she cut him off before he could speak. 

“Where’s my other doctor? Did she go home? I was hoping to see her again tonight.” 

“She did. She said she would help me with some, uh, personal things, if I took her overnight shift, but she left before actually helping me. I can call her back in, though, if you need her?” he said. Cece’s eyes seemed to glow at his response, and she sat up straighter in her bed. 

“No, that won’t be necessary,” she stared at him. He shifted uncomfortably, unable to read her expression. “Tell me sugar, what do you look for in a man?” 

Schmitt was not expecting that. He sucked in a breath to explain that he wasn’t, in fact looking for a man, and why did she think he was, but he started choking and doubled over coughing. 

When he could breathe again he straightened back up and met Cece’s unimpressed gaze. He squeaked out, “What makes you think I’m looking for a man? I’m not gay. I can’t be, I love girls. Women! I love women,” he said.

“So, you’re bisexual, so what? And I’m guessing it’s a new revelation. You’ve still got that ‘deer in headlights’ look about you,” she said. Schmitt glanced towards the door.  


He could see the nurse’s milling about at the nurse’s station, but they weren’t paying attention to them. Still, he felt nervous talking about his personal life where anyone could be listening. 

He went to close the door and saw Kim walking around the corner. He waved at him, that same smile on his face. Schmitt just blushed and pulled the door shut, pulling the curtain over the door for good measure. He turned to face Cece and tried not to squirm under her gaze.

“I think,” he swallowed nervously, struggling to find the words, “I think I might be, but how do I tell? I’ve never been in this situation before. I have no idea what to do.”

“Well, baby, you don’t really have to do anything. You just have to let it happen. And if you discover something about yourself along the way, that’s just a plus.”

~~~

Schmitt was late. It was his first day accepting that okay, he might be a little bit gay, and it was the day that he was supposed to be on Dr. Kim’s service, and he was late. And to top it all off, he was trying to force his glasses over his head, so the strap snapped off. So not only would he have to suffer through the confusion of being around Dr. Kim all day, he had to worry about making sure his glasses didn’t fall into another body. 

And Schmitt was a disaster when he was on time, so adding in sprinting down the hallways towards a patient’s room and he was an accident waiting to happen.  


He had just turned the last corner when he stepped on something slippery and crashed face first into someone’s chest. He straightened back up, apologies already spilling out of his mouth. 

His glasses had fallen off his face during his fall, so he squinted at the person in front of him as he tried to make out their face. 

“Somehow, I think I knew that you’d be prone to accidents first thing in the morning,” a voice said. Oh no, he thought as he recognized Dr. Kim’s voice. 

“Sorry, I took over Helm’s shift last night and I was already coming off of a twenty-four-hour shift, so when I finally got home I passed out and didn’t hear my alarm go off this morning,” he said. 

He jumped back, startled as he felt Kim slide his glasses back onto his nose. His fingers brushed through the short hair around his ears and Schmitt couldn’t stop the blush creeping across his face.

“I guess there’s a reason they call you Glasses, huh?” he said. Schmitt just nodded, not at all wanting to talk about the real reason they called him Glasses. 

“Yeah, it’s an unfortunate nickname that just kind of stuck,” he said. 

“I think it’s kind of cute, actually,” Dr. Kim said. Schmitt just laughed nervously and followed him down the hall towards the patient’s room, wondering if he would ever be able to breathe properly when he was around him. 

~~~

They were in the middle of a knee replacement when things took a turn for the worst. Schmitt was standing directly across from Kim next to Qadri and Helm. He was shifting from foot to foot when Kim seemed to notice how uncomfortable he was. 

“Is everything okay, Schmitt?” he asked. He actually sounded genuinely concerned. Schmitt had just begun to respond when Qadri spoke over him.

“He doesn’t like blood, it makes him faint. That’s why we all call him Blood Bank.”

“Wait, Blood Bank, that was you? I’ve heard stories, but mostly just rumors. What happened to give you that nickname? Glasses I get, but not Blood Bank,” Kim asked. 

“He had to donate blood to a patient during a surgery and he couldn’t even see himself donating blood without passing out,” Qadri said.

Kim laughed at this and Schmitt felt the blood drain from his face. It had always kind of stung when the other interns made fun of him and called him Blood Bank or Glasses, but it felt different when it was coming from Kim. It felt mean and wrong and it made him feel exposed and vulnerable.

“Shut up, Qadri. It was actually kind of impressive,” Helm said. Schmitt stared at her, confused at her sudden change of heart towards him. “He donated blood to a patient while in the middle of the surgery when the hospital got hacked. He only fainted because he lost so much blood,” she said. 

Schmitt made a mental note to buy her a beer later and tried to focus on the patient. He tried to ignore how hurt Kim’s laughing had made him feel.

~~~

Just as he had predicted from the beginning, his day on Kim’s service had gone terribly. After Qadri embarrassed him in the surgery, he was off his rhythm for the rest of the day. He was so worked up after the first surgery that he couldn’t find a vein on their next patient and he had to let Qadri try for one. And, as if that wasn’t embarrassing enough, the nurse’s asked for an intern to help them with SCUT after one of the nurses went into labor, and Kim had sent him off without hesitating. 

Needless to say, he was embarrassed and hurt. He had spent all night with Cece trying to prepare for his day with Kim, and it ended up being terrible. He was used to being made fun of by his peers, but it hurt so much more when it was coming for someone who he thought liked him. 

By the time he made it back to the intern’s lounge, he had already sutured enough cuts to make his fingers feel like putty. He was tired and embarrassed and ready to go home. 

The elevator doors were just about to close when a hand squeezed through, forcing them to re-open. He almost rolled his eyes when Dr. Kim walked in, giving him that same stupid smile. He berated himself when his heart started to race and had to remind himself that he was still hurt. 

“Sorry I had to send you to go do SCUT today, I wanted to send Helm or Qadri but the nurse’s asked for you. They seem to like having you around,” he said. Schmitt really rolled his eyes then.

“More like they like having someone to make fun of.” Kim laughed at that, obviously missing the bitter tone in Schmitt’s voice.

“Hey, is everything okay?” he asked. Schmitt gave a curt nod, staring at the elevator doors and refusing to make eye contact with him. Eventually, they made it Kim’s stop and he got off, still trying to catch Schmitt’s attention.

“Well… I’ll see you tomorrow, Schmitt,” he said. His voice sounded hopeful. Schmitt just ignored him and waited for the elevator doors to close. 

He drove home in silence, mentally cursing Kim for being so stupid. His stupid face and his stupid body and his stupid ability to make Schmitt realize he’s gay and then crush his dreams without hesitating. 

He had been home long enough to take a shower and wash the day off of him when his mom yelled that someone was here to see him. He quickly finished drying off and put on some old pajamas before going to answer the door. He was shocked to see Dr. Kim standing there, still in his scrubs from work.

“Dr. Kim, what-what are you doing here? How did you get my address?”

“Helm gave it to me, but that’s not important. You were acting weird earlier and I’m worried. Is everything okay? I know being on SCUT sucks, but it’s part of the job,” he said. 

Schmitt stepped outside and closed the door. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

“I don’t care about doing SCUT. I care about… No, I feel like you’ve been leading me on,” he said. Kim opened his mouth to say something, but Schmitt spoke over him. “I didn’t even know I was gay until you came to Grey-Sloan. You made me feel things and then you turned out to be another person that just makes fun of me. 

“And I get it. I know I’m a screw-up. I know I shouldn’t be a doctor when the sight of blood makes me queasy and I know I shouldn’t be so clumsy and I,” he stopped, staring resolutely at his shoes. His voice was small and scared when he continued speaking “And I know you’re way out of my league, but that doesn’t mean you can just string me along and make me feel special and then just – just treat me like crap.”

“Schmitt, I didn’t… I swear I didn’t do that. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you earlier and I’m sorry if it seemed like I was,” he said. Schmitt rolled his eyes and went to go back inside, not wanting to hear any more bullshit from him. Kim caught his hand and tugged him closer. 

“I swear, I’m not leading you on. I really do like you. You are smart and caring. You make every patient feel like they're going to be okay just by talking to them. You try so hard and put all your effort into everything you do and,” he stopped and pulled Schmitt closer. “and you are just my type.” 

Schmitt felt like his heart was going to explode. It was beating a mile a minute, thundering against his ribcage as Kim stared into his eyes. He could feel his cheeks heating up at the attention.

“Really?” he asked, his voice quiet. Kim nodded.

“Really. I want to take you on a real date sometime, one that isn’t just me buying you a beer at Joe’s,” he said. Schmitt looked down at their hands. He had that same feeling from before, that feeling that he never wanted to end. He finally looked up and smiled softly back at Kim. 

“I’d like that.”


End file.
